


Tuned Out, Turned On

by connork800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, a dumb one, connor's a slut, i want david cage to hate me for ever looking at his game, make sure u walk ur dog before u walk in on ur robos havin fucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connork800/pseuds/connork800
Summary: "—fuck Connor, you got that?"He blinked once, twice, maybe a couple more times, registering the words spoken to him. It wasn't often he'd zone out this way, but it was something he sometimes couldn't help in Gavin's most ridiculously irritable moments. He thought for a moment, whether he heard the detective wrong, but by the look on his face, he felt like he heard him loud and clear. "Is that an order?"





	Tuned Out, Turned On

**Author's Note:**

> alt. summary: small twin robofucky with cuckold hank who joins fucky eventually. i do not intend to disappoint but that may just be what i do.  
> this was gonna be a 1 chapter thing but i decided to post what i had w rk1700 before delving into hanks involvement lol if this gets any attention, bet ur ass i'll post that 2nd chapter
> 
> also pre plot is long and if u skip it i don't blame u (i worked hard though pwease spare me n read it)  
> i also have never written a 3sum so lmfao fuck me when i finish ch2

Gavin complaining about being around RK900 wasn't anything new: it'd been that way since the day they first got partnered up. Everyone knew he of all people didn't want the new and improved "big Connor" as he had called him, but it wasn't his decision to make. The department thought he'd suffice with a much more...capable partner, who was the only one fit for dealing with Gavin and his unrelenting attitude, but no matter how patient, capable and obedient RK900 was, there was a lot of things that even he couldn't handle when it came to Gavin, and so he'd ignore him.       

Running diagnostics or analyzing reports was far more interesting than half the things Gavin had to say. It was quite annoying, having him always bothered by everything and taking out his anger by complaining and annoying his partner when they should be working. He had issues with Connor especially in particular, for every little thing the android did. RK900 was more than aware of that, considering he  _did_  have Connor’s memory before his completion modified into him. If he wasn’t angry about work or some other personal issue of his own, he’d find a way to take it out on the less resilient RK model. If none of that, then RK900 himself, even though Gavin found his lack of reaction boring.      

RK900 researched what his behavior towards the android may mean, and according to many, it may have been signs of repressed feelings.       

Linking his hands behind his back, RK900 cocks his head downwards to stare at the detective, processing. "Do you have feelings for my predecessor, detective?" he asked, expression blank and cold.        

That, or Gavin just  _really_  didn't like Connor.        

In an instant, water was spat in the direction of the android, splattered against his clothing. Gavin instantly stood up to shove against him, as if his violence could change anything besides fuel his impenetrable ego. RK900 hardly budged, besides the furrow of his brow and yellow flicker of his LED.       

Fingers curling against the turtle neck of his coat, Gavin gripped the material hard and pulled RK900’s face close to his own. "What the fuck's the matter with you, huh? Accusing me of stupid shit like that, better keep your mouth to your fucking self, you hear me you plastic piece of shit?" He spat his words more harshly than the water that was now soaked into the front of the android’s jacket.       

RK900 shared no vocal reply as Gavin let go and shoved past him. It was just simply a question, but he wasn't familiar enough with human emotion to tell whether he said something wrong or not. After all, he was built for human adaptability, not understanding.        

Following after Gavin into the break room, he stood by and stared blankly in thought as the detective fiddled with the coffee machine, clearly struggling as everything he did hinged on his irritation. It was almost...enjoyable to watch, but it was only a matter of time before the android was shouted at for "stalking" the detective.       

"Ah, Detective Reed," the familiar voice of Connor chirped as he entered the break room past the broader android. RK900 watched as the LED on his temple flickered yellow, analyzing a wrinkle on his jacket, the coin snug between the index and middle finger of his left hand.      

Connor and him hadn't had much interaction since he was completed and put into the department. All he knew was besides from being analytical and literal, Connor had adapted to deviancy with many issues emotionally. His partner, Hank, played an important role in his adjustment to emotions. His attachment to Hank was beyond the partnership they had, and their past together was evident to being the reason.      

"Lieutenant and I have been waiting for you in Captain Fowler's office for the past three minutes and thirty-one seconds. Did you forget about our meeting?"       

Gavin instantly burst into a shout of anger towards the android, chucking a paper cup in the direction of him. It landed next to the android. "I don't give a shit about the fuckin' meeting, I don't want to work with you assholes!" It wasn't entirely like him, but given RK900 had already irritated Gavin, it was expected.      

While Gavin approached Connor in his fit of anger, RK900 took up the opportunity to make Gavin's coffee for him, in hopes that maybe he'd improve his mood. He added just the right amount of creamer he liked, making sure to add no more or less than the amount of sugar he preferred. He drowned out the sound of Gavin's shouting by focusing his processors to the coffee, analyzing the way the creamer flowed carefully in a way people may consider calming to look at. Once having his fill of analyzing, he began to stir it with a stir stick.       

"That's enough!" Hank's voice boomed behind him. RK900 turned with the coffee in hand, watching as the scene unfolded before him. Gavin was shoved away from Connor by Hank, and notably, Gavin must have done something harmful enough to cause Connor's LED to flicker red. He'd never seen it like that before, at least not when Connor's been faced with Gavin.       

"Here to rescue your little bitch boy, huh, Hank?" Gavin's snarl was no better than usual, his glare intensifying to his anger. "Fuckin' android's too much of a pussy to stand up for himself."       

Approaching the quarrel, RK900 placed a palm on Gavin's shoulder, gripping harshly to get his attention. It was an instant reaction, the way the detective's head whipped around. The coffee was offered, but instantly declined as his hand was swat away. His immature anger was unbearable, even for a stone-faced android such as himself. "Detective, I advise you cut out the childish behavior and come with me before I-"       

"Before you what, huh? I ain't fuckin' coming, you plastic piece of shit, I'm dealing with these fucks, so activate your fuck off protocol and beat it, dipshit."     

He just wanted to crush his entire windpipe—     

Hank's heavy sigh interrupted the tension between Gavin and his partner, his eye roll further pissing Gavin off just a bit. "Shut your mouth, Gavin. Listen to the 'plastic piece of shit,' it clearly knows better than the actual piece of shit it's talking to."       

In an instant, the coffee was taken from RK900's hand in the detective's rush of anger, and clearly the two RK models instantly knew what he was going to do. While 900 paid no reaction due to the fact that Gavin's consequences of action would only worsen because of this and he couldn't bother helping prevent a lost cause possibly losing his job, Connor's reaction time was immediate as he got between the two cops, the cup of hot coffee making contact with him instantly.       

Before the three of them stood the android, coffee dripping down from his hair and the entirety of his suit being completely soiled. The coffee appeared to be hot enough to cause a direct reaction with Connor's artificial skin, the parts of his body burnt rippled with the sheen of the androids' white body base shining through. It took only a moment before the pseudo skin returned, peeling back over his neck and face.       

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Hank shouted towards Gavin, his hand grasping Connor's wrist immediately. "By the time I'm fuckin' fifty-five you're going to have more disciplinary pages than I'll ever have, Jesus Christ..." Before Gavin had a moment to retaliate with some ill-mannered insult, the Lieutenant was already on his way back to Fowler's office with Connor, his grip on his wrist white knuckling.      

While the detective at fault was soon called to the office as well, RK900 spent the time cleaning up the coffee, pondering why Gavin was such the impolite man he was. Surely there was lots to him he didn't know that maybe tied into his psychology, but he couldn't be sure. If only he could connect to the detective's memory the way he could with other androids... it'd be simpler than trying to speak to the man himself, clearly. Either any of that, or he really was just immature and rude. Then again, RK900 genuinely could care less. He'd have broken his jaw by now if he could, but unlike Gavin, he was capable of keeping his anger under control. Though with him, it was more based on the need to solve this recurring problem known as his partner himself rather than execute any emotional reactions.        

On his way out of the break room to return to Gavin's desk, he was surprised to see him there with a folder placed on top of his desk and a furrow of his brow best noticed to be irritation. It was a common expression on Gavin when around the department, but notably, he was a lot more calm and complacent when out of the area. Perhaps he just had bad experiences with the people here? That couldn't just be it, RK900 thought. After all, it more seemed like the people  _here_  had a lot of bad experiences with Gavin. It wasn't up to him to judge, though.       

"Where is the Lieutenant?" he asked, approaching the detective. Just as he arrived, Gavin simply rolled his eyes and put his feet up on the desk, arms crossed and head tilted back.       

"Fuck if I care."       

That attitude...if they were anywhere but the department with Fowler in full view of the two, the android would have choked out the cop by now. Adjusting his vision to the folder sat upon the desk, he quickly analyzed it to be a disciplinary folder. It appeared to be quite a thick folder upon inspection. Reaching a hand for the edge of the front cover, he was quickly shot down by Gavin's voice.       

"You're a fuckin' idiot if you think I'm letting you read that," he snarled towards the android. Lifting his legs off the table to stand up, Gavin readjusted his coat before stepping out of his desk. "I'm going for a smoke."       

"Detective Reed, might I inform you your break ended eight minutes and thirty-four seconds ago. We have a job to do."       

"Does it look like I give a shit? No? Cause I don't. You coming?"       

"No."       

"Ha, bold of you to assume I was givin' you a choice, asshole. Come with me."       

Unwillingly but forcibly, RK900 followed behind as they exit the building to find their way out back where Gavin leant against the wall and lit his cigarette. The back was hardly ever occupied so it gave for some good privacy. The sun was always out of view as well, so no need to worry about the overbearing heat. Notably, Gavin's smoking habits have been getting worse in the past few months.        

"Do you know what those are doing to your body, detective?" the android spoke as the detective sucked the filter, watching him as he breathed in the milky smoke and blew it out into the air. Gavin took another drag, blowing it in the face of RK900.      

"Does it look like I give a shit?"      

Paying the hazy smoke in his vision no attention, the LED on his temple flickered yellow as his processors whirled inside his mind. "Research has shown that tobacco consumption reduces life expectancy by seven to eight years, and each cigarette shortens your life from seven to eleven minutes."      

Gavin gave no response.      

RK900 offered no pestering about their reports as they continued to stand out, awaiting the detective to finish his cigarette. It was relieving to see him suck to the filter, but even so, Gavin proceeded to take out another one. His attempt was quickly shot down by the arm of the android, causing Gavin to shove his fist against him. To no avail, even so, no harm was done against his broad body.      

"Let me have another, you fuckin' prick, I've dealt with too much shit today to have you fuck me over right now."      

"I'm not quite sure what is bothering you, detective. Your attitude towards me is unnecessary and bothersome."      

"Did some fuckin' glitch interrupt your fuckin' brain when Hank was ridiculing me and shit? Him and that stupid fuckin' android of his...sick of their shit. Not to mention you did fuck all—"      

In the corner of his vision, a couple of two female androids passed by, holding hands. He identified them as Gavin went on, reading their models, analyzing their intimacy, observing how much they behaved like any other human would. He blinked, checking for any new reports...none. The weather appeared to be 76 degrees Fahrenheit, which is 24 degrees in Celsius, which was considerably too hot to be wearing the brown coat Gavin had draped over his body but RK900 couldn’t bother to point that out; if Gavin got heatstroke then evidently that’s just his fault.      

"—fuck Connor, you got that?"      

He blinked once, twice, maybe a couple more times, registering the words spoken to him. It wasn't often he'd zone out this way, but it was something he sometimes couldn't help in Gavin's most ridiculously irritable moments. He thought for a moment, whether he heard the detective wrong, but by the look on his face, he felt like he heard him loud and clear. "Is that an order?"      

Crushing the butt of the cigarette against the brick wall he leaned on, Gavin spit the aftertaste onto the pavement before tossing the butt to his side. "Yeah, so get a fuckin' move on. You heard me."      

The tone on him made him want to crush his windpipe. Albeit, RK900 in fact didn't hear Gavin. Gavin, who ordered him to "fuck Connor up, because  _fuck Connor._ "       

-      

Connor and Hank left early that day, considering the dispute caused by Gavin kicked Hank's protective behavior into overdrive. It was mostly because Fowler let them go, but he probably wouldn't have if Hank wasn't stone cold and angry about it. Connor acted calmly, not bothered by Gavin's behavior as much as Hank was. It wasn't hard for Connor to ignore it, but he was aware of how increasingly protective Hank was, and how little patience the older man had for the detective.      

Hank was mostly quiet on their drive home as Connor rambled on about a recent case they had to leave out on due to this situation. He was bothered only a bit by how Connor cared more about the case than his safety, but in a sense it was one of his most charming characteristics. He always left it to Connor to be the confident and pragmatic one.      

"—thirium pump was left on the counter, almost as if this were some attempt to brutalize and take apart the LM100. They had the necessary tools splayed around the house to even do so, according to the document, so it—"     

"Connor."     

"Yes, Lieutenant?"     

"Please shut the fuck up for one fuckin' minute."     

Connor went silent, cupping his hands together on his lap.     

The music often played in the car was a lot more quiet this time around. Connor usually talked on their way home so Hank grew used to having to turn the music down to allow him to talk, but today was just...too fucking much for the old guy. Each day, he felt his age were getting to him more and more as he began to grow tired so easily. Connor insisted it were always the hangovers and result of drinking so much, and as right as he probably was, Hank also just didn't want Connor to have a valid excuse to stop him from drinking. That didn't change the fact that Connor still had full control of what went on in the kitchen, and Hank had to figure out hiding places for his own booze in his own home. First world problems, truly.     

Once they arrived home, Connor was quick to enter and get straight to petting Sumo, giving little scratches behind his ear and a smooth, calculated ruffle over the crown of his head. Sometimes, Hank swore that dog loved Connor more than him.     

"Hey so I'm gonna take Sumo out for a quick walk while you change and wash up, alright? Your, uh, clothes are in...you know where they are, stop looking at me like that."     

And by that, Hank meant lovingly. Connor always had that warm, radiating glow in his eyes paired with a sweet yet subtle smile whenever he stared and listened to Hank speak. It was admirable and truly a peak of his adoration and affection for the Lieutenant, but they were never vocal about that affection. That raw, pure, genuine affection shared only between them in the Anderson household.     

It was a confusing thing to the both of them, really. The awkward spooning when one of them felt down, the need to cup the other's hand during some stupid 90's movie they watched on the television, the stares...it was always the stares. The way they admired one another in the moments the other was doing anything normal...anything human. It was most often Connor who'd watch Hank lovingly. When he's making coffee, when he's petting Sumo or eating...when he's doing anything. Connor hardly caught Hank musing over him, but that didn't mean he was doing it any less. He might even suggest he was doing it more than Connor, but he had a feeling there was really no competition for how much Connor openly adored him.     

Jesus Christ did this android make his insides fuzzy.     

Connor knelt down to press a kiss against Sumo's head (giving Hank a pang of jealousy) before standing back up, his slight smile soft as he nodded towards Hank. "It's getting humid out so I would suggest removing your coat, Hank. You would be at a high risk of heat stroke with it on." Willingly, without letting Hank get to it himself, Connor reached over and insisted on aiding him in peeling the coat away, his lithe hands deft and firm as the coat was taken off from the older man. He placed it on the coat rack as Hank muttered something about being able to do that himself.      

As Hank left, Connor was alone to resume with cleaning himself. Of course, he went straight to cleaning the dishes from breakfast that morning instead. He made sure everything was spotless before making his way to the laundry room where he stripped himself of his uniform, placing it into the washing machine. Tossing in some extra dirty laundry and a detergent pod, he shut the machine and turned it on before departing from the room to enter Hank's bedroom. He had his own little area in the closet where Hank gave him some of his old clothes to wear, as well as a few things they bought for him together on a little shopping spree they spent together.     

Connor slipped on a pair of boxers before searching for a shirt. His options consisted of two button up work shirts, a couple of Hank's old t-shirts...     

His gaze brought him to Hank's clothes. He instantly reached for the oversized Detroit Police hoodie once recognizing it, thinking back to the few times Hank had worn it around him. Without much thought, the hoodie was carefully slipped on even in the heat of early spring. Not that heat really affected him. It was comfortably large on him, not constricting at all and long enough to nearly cover the length of his boxers. Looking around, he analyzed the bedroom before beginning to make the bed, careful and precise as he changed the bed sheets and pillow cases     

In the midst of tugging the last corner of the blanket over the mattress, an abrupt thumping at the front door caught his hearing component, a feeling of wonder clouding his processor. Was Hank done walking Sumo already?     

-     

Despite being capable of things like sex, as he  _was_  equipped with the correct genitalia to fit his gender identity, it wasn't at all in his main functions. That's his first issue, he deemed. Since Gavin refused to let him borrow his car, he opted for the nearest bus as it was conveniently heading towards Lieutenant Anderson's street of residence. He spent the entire bus ride downloading protocols on sex and analyzing many contents before his destination came into view.     

As he left the bus, he calculated the Anderson household to be merely three hundred twenty-four meters away from his current standing, so he began his walk, determined to complete his order.     

It wasn't necessarily a matter of whether he wanted to or not, but he simply had to. It was how he was programmed to be, and even though it did nothing to help his work...     

Why was he actively going out of his way to do what Gavin ordered? It was a pointless order, with no proper reasoning that he had bothered to listen to. It wasn't like Connor was necessarily hiding anything he needed. Gavin was just angry.     

Maybe it'd convince him to get work done, if RK900 went out of his way to complete the order?     

While he pondered, his mind counted down each meter as his walk continued. In the near distance of his sight, he identified Hank himself, walking in the direction of the android with a dog attached to a leash. He analyzed the dog, then Hank, and soon recognized the sense of confusion on his face.     

As they approached each other, RK900 took the initiative in conversation, his body straight as he stopped directly in front of the Lieutenant. "Good afternoon, Lieutenant Anderson," he greeted, ignoring the large dog who knocked against his legs. He could feel the pressure as it jumped against the front of his body, large paws padded against his hips before the older man before him managed to pull the dog away, his loud voice calling out the dog's name as he scolded him. _Sumo_ , RK900 noted.     

"Sorry about that, he gets really excited about new people," Hank tugged the leash before Sumo had bothered to assault the android again, his grip on the leash firm. "So, what are you doing out here? Gavin's not... with you, is he?"     

RK900 shook his head, stiff and mechanical as he did so. "No. Is Connor at your residence?"     

Hank blinked, pursing his lips. "Uh, yeah, he's uh...washing up from the coffee situation. Why?"     

"I have business with him."     

Nodding slowly, Hank averted his gaze back towards the house. RK900 could sense his unsettled state, analyzing the way his breathing became tighter and his heart rate had picked up subtly. He swallowed back before stepping aside, a free arm gesturing towards the sidewalk that led down the rest of the street. "Well then, go ahead. Just be sure to knock so you don't startle him."       
     

RK900 gazed down the street. "Thank you, Lieutenant. I assure you I won't be long, I only need him for a moment." He continued his walk, feeling the gaze of the man on him as he sauntered the rest of the way to the house.     

He recognized the exterior of the building, noting the address as the correct location. It wouldn't be too long, he thought to himself. The adequate length of copulation was seven to ten minutes at the very least, and he had a sense of doubt that Connor would last long anyway.     

How one properly fornicates, he wasn't quite sure, but keeping the videos in his memory in mind, he knocked his fist against the door.     

-     

Hank wouldn't have finished his walk within the five minutes that had passed, would he? Unless the heat was overwhelming him and he wanted to get to the air conditioned bedroom immediately, that would be a possible reasoning. But Hank knew he left the door unlocked...right?     

He neatly patted down on the blankets before making his way out of the bedroom, his steps quiet and careful as he approached the door. His thirium pump was irregularly beating in his chest, giving his sense of subtle fear an even more unsettling feeling. Nervously shifting his coin in his lithe fingers, his hands were delicate as they twisted the door knob, pulling back slowly.     

Before him stood RK900.     

"Good afternoon, Connor. I was ordered by Detective Reed to copulate with you. Is it alright if I accomplish my task?"     

Connor completely froze, finding himself at a loss for words. Without any affirmation, the taller android let himself in, shutting the door behind him and stepping towards the couch, still and quiet as he stared back at Connor and awaited for a reply.     

His LED blinked yellow as he processed the situation, his fingers twiddling the coin sat between them.      

"To...copulate?"     

"Yes, copulate. Although to speak from him, I was specifically ordered to fuck you."     

Connor had no reason to, but he swallowed back dryly. He hardly was capable of facing simple touches like hugs or hand holding...he didn't know if he was really capable of something like this.      

RK900 stepped forward, approaching Connor and placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Do you require some convincing?" He proposed.     

Connor had no idea what that meant. In an instant, as he was choked up on his words, the larger android carefully knelt down, his LED flickering yellow as he analyzed Connor carefully. The hand that originally been sat upon his shoulder was now trailing down, past his chest and carefully cupping down the side of his waist. It steadily rested on his hip, their eye contact with one another intense as it carefully trailed lower.      

RK900 leaned close, his nose nudging against Connor's thigh. The android shuddered, pleasing RK900 with this reaction before he deftly lapped at the skin, his artificial tongue warm and wet.      

Connor's quiet gasp was instant, but the subtle shock of electricity in his pelvis was even more immediate. He felt thirium rush to his cheeks, the fluster upon them evident as his face glowed a soft hue of blue.     

"You can trust me, Connor," RK900 spoke, low and quietly. He felt no tension as he stared up into this smaller more docile version of himself. Connor was no more than his predecessor, so of course he'd only be more vulnerable in such a situation. It was pathetic, really, how instantly he flustered up to a simple lapping of artificial tongue. It wasn't as pathetic as it was tempting.     

Using his free hand, RK900 gripped the front of the sweater, lifting the fabric up to give him further access to the area that mattered the most: the genitalia. Despite the clothing that rested against it, he had no issues leaning closer to the mound, his nose gently pressing against his currently flaccid penis. He nudged it a bit more, fingers gripping the material of the boxers and tugging downwards, carefully and slowly.     

Getting straight to the point wouldn't make this enjoyable, he noted, so he was careful and precise in his act of seduction.     

Connor was about to fall to his knees any given moment. He'd been in situations where he felt aroused with Hank to blame, but RK900 wasn't Hank. He was his superior, but that concept alone had him dizzy.     

It wasn't something he'd admit, but as sweet and gentle as Connor was, he was truly capable of being filthy. It wasn't faced until the one time he listened in on Hank's "sessions". He remembered it all, sitting at the doorway with his cock in his fist, complacent as he listened to the older man groan. It went without saying that he was attracted to Hank in more ways than one, but each time he found himself around him, he picked up a new thing to be infatuated and turned on by.     

Being inferior to Hank was one of the most major things.     

In a sense, he wasn't all that inferior to him at all. After all, he was well equipped with many important tools for investigations and such, but it wasn't any of that that mattered. What mattered was that Hank was this big, capable Lieutenant who always told him what to do, and took initiative when necessary. That's what did it for him.     

So now, being nudged carefully by the android who was better than him in every way, far more capable and larger and  _superior_ , he could already feel the sparks coming undone.      

In the midst of his clouded thoughts, RK900 was carefully suckling against the material of the boxers against his dick, his tongue dampening the fabric with thirium-based saliva. The sensation was a new one he hadn't experienced before, but he was absolutely loving every bit of it. He let the larger android continue, keeping hold of his eye contact. His arms laid still at his sides, not a single sign of hesitation to stop him in sight, and he knew RK900 was looking for one, just in case.     

He was taking the initiative and assuring Connor was comfortable with the situation, and that realization alone pulled a soft whine deep from his throat.     

RK900 pulled down the boxers in an agonizingly slow manner, freeing Connor's cock of restriction  _very_  slowly. The moment it was free, the semi-erect dick was taken into his free hand, slowly and firmly pumping the pseudo flesh.     

Connor's breathing picked up, even despite not needing to. Arousal made him feel so excited and alive, with how he reacted and nearly felt exactly the way a human would. His fixation on feeling alive, feeling human was so dependent on things like this. Connor really felt like he was going to be spent then and there.     

The speed of the hand quickened as RK900 positioned himself closer to the cock, flicking a gentle tongue against the tip and collecting droplets of thirium based pre-ejaculate, analyzing it once it hit his tongue. Connor jolted.     

"Would you like to be orally pleased?" RK900 asked, his stern eyes sharp as they never left Connor's gaze. Connor didn't even speak as an answer, his hands finding their way on top of his head and into his hair. He tugged him closer, watching and  _feeling_  as his cock filled RK900's mouth, tip to base engulfed in the moist warmth of his artificial mouth. The LED on Connor's temple flickered yellow, then red, as several warnings flickered in his processor but he truly just couldn't be bothered, fixated on this new feeling of the android's mouth.     

RK900 swallowed back the length, his tongue lapping the underside of the cock as his nose pressed against Connor's abdomen. He could see him unfolding before him, allowing the hands on his head to guide him as he pleased. As much as he was unaware of it, the direct reactions of Connor acting upon instinct were causing a circuit build up in his own abdomen, his own genitalia hardening. It was an unfamiliar sensation, one he hadn't felt before but  _knew_  he had built into him. Why a cop android would need pleasure sensors, he wasn't sure.     

"Please-" Connor choked out, the desperation plastered on his face. It went without saying, he was reaching his edge. Static hazed his vision, his knees trembling as frantic fingers pressed RK900 as close as he  could get to his abdomen, his whines loud and clear. His circuits were shorting and systems were overheating as he lost control of himself. His processors were hardly functioning at all.      

But RK900's order wasn't to suck Connor to a climax. His order, the task assigned to him by Gavin Reed, was to fuck Connor. This wasn't at all his order.     

Without a moment of hesitation, the larger android pulled himself away, an unwavering hand griping the tip of his cock and pressing a thumb to the slit leaking pre-cum. He couldn't let Connor cum to this...     

Yet Connor wasn't having it.     

His hands are quick in their attempt to grasp his own cock, jolting at the edging of his orgasm. He  _needed_  this, but RK900 wasn't giving it to him. "Wh-why did you s-stop?"     

His shaky, stammered voice pleased the sensors of RK900, even though he showed no signs of such. His free hand kept Connor from touching himself, before he let go of the throbbing artificial flesh. It drooled of pre-cum from the tip, desperation clear from how much thirium was pumped to the cock. Its hue of blue was about as dark as Connor's cheeks, and just by examining alone, RK900 could tell it was throbbing and pulsating far more intensely than Connor's thirium pump.      

"I advise we continue in the bedroom," he spoke, his voice low and deep and so painfully arousing to Connor even though it resembled his own voice so vaguely. "We wouldn't want to make a mess here by the entrance, and I came here with a specific task at hand."     

Without warning, Connor was lifted and slumped over the shoulder of his successor, his hands gripping tightly to the back of RK900's jacket. The static in his head made everything hazy, and even despite all the errors displayed before his processor, he paid no mind or even slight hesitation as he was placed down on Hank's bed. RK900 stood between his legs, his gaze heavy and stone cold but evidently eyeing each part of him visible to his eye, taking the sight of Connor in.      

Connor, who was slumped down on the mattress, looking soft yet insatiable with his hard cock prominent between his legs and the oversized sweater making him look so much smaller. RK900 knew he was docile, and everything he himself was but to such a lesser, more submissive degree. Connor was simply inferior, just the way he liked to be.     

Connor liked to be inferior, and conveniently for him, RK900 was growing fond of this superiority of his.     

RK900 began to unbuckle the belt around his waist, careful and precise as it was carefully undone. Thin fingers looped around the buttons, undoing them before slowly unzipping the zipper of his pants. Connor's eyes were locked with every bit of movement, watching and anticipating the release of the length that was soon going to fill him up.     

In the moment, Connor's lack of functioning processors and RK900's high functioning process benefited them...fairly oddly. He could hear as the front door was opened, Hank's presence known to no one but RK900 alone. He wondered what would happen if the Lieutenant caught them messing around like this...     

Connor whimpered softly, "J-just...fill me already..."      

Playing along to his curiosity, he pulled Connor closer and allowed himself to explore him some more. Leaning down, pressing pseudo lips to the android below him, trailing along kisses from his collarbone to his neck, inching closer and closer to his lips. Connor lacked the capability to put much into the kiss when it happened, moaning into it as large hands pulled up the fabric of the hoodie to reveal his torso. RK900 rubbed his stomach, pressing down with two fingers against the biocomponent in the middle of his torso and receiving a strained whine into his own lips. He took it in like rich honey, pressing harder and harder, enjoying the strangled almost pained whimpers he pulled from Connor's throat.   

What an interesting reaction, he noted.   

Artificial tongue on tongue, sliding and almost tasting one another. Analyzing the fluids and taking in every deft lap of tongue like it was their lifeline.     

RK900 pulled himself away, his hearing components catching the sound of the Lieutenant approaching the door. He very well could step in and catch them, maybe even shoot RK900 if he so chose to. Perhaps the dog would force itself past the door in a fit of excitement, exposing their fornication.     

But Hank just stood there, quiet and almost motionless.     

RK900 couldn't help but smirk to himself.     

He took his hands away from Connor's stomach, kneeling onto the bed by pushing him aside just a bit. His strength was overwhelming for the smaller android, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. RK900 knew that.     

He knew that, and yet he wanted nothing more than to render him useless with his superiority.     

Using his left hand, he carefully hitched up one of Connor's legs over his thigh, positioning him in a way that gave him just enough space to toy with the inside of his tight, untouched ass. His free hand was quick to find a finger positioned against the hole, eyes carefully watching Connor as he laid there, waiting and bucking his hips against the single digit for the sensation he craved.     

"Do you wish it were Lieutenant Anderson doing this?" RK900 spoke up.     

Hank shifted outside. Connor hitched in breath.     

"What makes you ask that?" the predecessor questioned, struggling to keep himself composed but managing. His desperate hips paused their movement, almost as if a sense of dissatisfaction came over him. RK900 knew he too suddenly realized that Hank could be home at this very moment.     

"He's quite...intimidating in an arousing sense, don't you think? He's taller than you, larger...possibly stronger. I sense a feeling of desire in the way you look at him."     

If Hank wasn't going to walk in then and there, he had to at some point.     

Connor swallowed back, his thirium pump struggling to regulate as this fear of being seen in copulation with RK900 came over him. His thoughts were jumbled, the words of his successor hanging in his mind, and albeit awaiting a reply, RK900 slowly slid his finger inside of Connor, pleased with how easily it slid in due to androids capability to self-lubricate.     

The moan ripped from him was so sweet, so full of sensation and desire. Sounds of Hank shifting outside were so clear to the larger android, he was almost sure the older man wasn't just standing there doing nothing.     

"You would rather have him over top of you, curling a skilled finger inside of you and rubbing against that palette of pleasure, wouldn't you?" As he spoke, he did as he had said, curling and rubbing deep inside of him, against the sensor that acted as the male prostate for androids. His free hand gripped the shaft of Connor's cock, pumping his fist around it agonizingly slow. "Tell me, Connor, and I'll give you what you want."     

He was hesitant, his pride and dignity at risk of being toppled down, all because he just wanted to be filled up and fucked by his successor. He stuffed his nose against the collar of the sweater, taking a deep, ragged breath, holding back the moan he so desperately wanted to scream out. RK900 showed no signs of pity.     

A second finger was stuffed inside his tight hole, the curling inside of him making Connor shudder even more. His LED was rapidly blinking red at the pressure, his body on the edge of short circuiting or even entering a state of stasis due to the surge of electrical pleasure. His couldn't take the pressure anymore, twitching and reaching out to grasp on to something,  _anything_  as his insides throbbed.      

"P-please, just-" he whined, the leg over RK900's thigh immediately hooking against his back in a feverish attempt to pull him closer.      

His tolerance only lasted so long. His hand stopped jerking the cock, holding it tightly in his fist. "Connor, do not test me. Do as you're told like you were programmed to, you insatiable deviant. Speak up."      

"Yes!" He choked out, hips bucking into the fingers. He was seeing static again, his processors failing to keep up with his circuits as they shook his insides. His cock twitched against the restriction of RK900's hand tightly grasping it, desperate and eager for friction.      

"Yes what?"     

"Y-yes, I want H-Hank, I—"     

The pressure of RK900's hand left his cock, making its way to tug down his pants and undergarment low enough for his cock to free itself from its restrictive bounds. He didn't spend a moment wasting time before he pulls his fingers out of Connor, pulling his hips up with his arm as he pumped his own erection, a little shocked by the sensation it brought him.     

Going into this, RK900 didn't think about himself, overwhelmed by the moment and the insatiable android putty in his hands. Not to mention the lieutenant who stood just out the doorway, awful at keeping his own bundle of arousal at bay. It was complicated to face it, but the friction of his hand wrapped against his own cock was exhilarating, even more so knowing just how soon he'd be pushing past Connor's hole and making him squirm against him; even more so knowing Lieutenant Hank Anderson was stood outside, listening to the sloppy sounds of his android being teased and tormented by his successor, getting off to it himself.    

Hank couldn't hide his own muffled groans any longer than he already has, could he? Especially not given the way Connor just mewled his name through a strained moan.     

If this was what it took to become deviant, then RK900 considered himself deviated.    

"You want Hank, is that it?" he spoke deep and low, leaning in close over his chest as he pressed the flushed tip of his cock against Connor's hole and refrained from reacting to how desperately he ground himself against the probing sensation. He could hear the fans inside of Connor's systems whirring, activated to aid in cooling down his extremely overheated system. Connor panted as his lips rested against the collar of RK900's jacket.    

He didn't reply with words, only having mewls pulled from the deepest point of his vocal box. Full of a hopeless need for whom wasn't there, for the older, gruff man stood outside delicately edging himself over the simple sounds of his android getting off with his doppelganger. Had anyone told them the day would come, none would believe so.     

And just like that, he pushes himself inside, the overwhelming heat and pressure squeezing around his cock, tightening, fluttering, pulsating. Hyperactive sensors taking it in enticingly slow, adjusting to the intoxication of pleasure and  _lust_  as he feels Connor. He feels him shiver and jolt, plastic body vibrating as he moaned and cried and sobbed. This isn't who Connor wanted, but fuck if RK900 wouldn't take it in like he owned it.    

It's a sensation worth worshiping, Connor thinks. The feel of being filled with such warmth by a being whom has no reason to possess such capabilities. He only ponders for a moment, that perhaps it should be Hank filling him up, making him feel desperate and horny for more feel, more touch. All wonders are seized as RK900 draws back, pseudo flesh throbbing against the walls of his insides.     

Pulling out til just the tip barely graced the tight entrance, RK900 sharply jutted himself back inside, his cock battering against a bundle of wires that acted like a prostate to him. Retracting himself once again, RK900 breathed out as he leaned against the side of Connor's face, "I don't seem to be getting any negative reactions to me being inside you. Is this what you want, Connor?"    

He knew asking had no point if he never had any signs of rejection towards the pleasure, but hearing it from Connor himself would be...thrilling. For the both of them. Both being himself, and well...    

His expectations for the Lieutenant seem to have been incorrect. Inaccurate, erroneous. He should never be wrong, right? After all, he's the most efficient model, tasked with capabilities that no human could possibly take up them self. Perhaps that's why Hank continues to hide out; he fears RK900's overwhelming superiority to the both of them, and how pathetically easy it'll be to get him off too—    

His LED flutters yellow, eyes blinking momentarily as he subconsciously resumes the thrusting of his hips into Connor's insides.    

Why did RK900 think Hank  _should_  be involved? The man has nothing to do with his mission, and yet...    

Yet he can't help but wonder what it'd be like with the two of them roaming their larger hands around Connor, feeling him up and edging him to a point of precise denial. He ponders how long Hank might last—possibly not long considering his age and current state of physical health—and just how overwhelming the two of them will be for Connor.    

Connor, who he now realizes, is pumping his own cock.    

The stern swat of the back of his hand against Connor's hand is went ignored, desperation for the released he'd been craving for painted on his face. His eyes are glossed over, mouth fallen open with drool dribbling down the side of his cheek. His cheek, which is just as bright blue as the other. Really, what was CyberLife thinking, giving professional prototype investigation androids the ability to blush?    

There were plenty of things RK900 could continue to contemplate regarding their models, but he knew he had a more important task at hand. One that was right  _now_ , and not renegotiable later, because who knows if he'd be ordered to do so ever again? Who knows  _why_  he was to begin with.    

He snaps a grasp at Connor's wrist, pulling it away and pinning his arm above his head. The look in his muted icy blue eyes is dark, intense,  _fierce_ , trained on his predecessor like he were a predator preying on a potential meal.     

All Connor can manage in reply is a wantoning whine as he bucks his hips in an attempt to gain friction. Of course, none is given, because why would he deserve it after how he's been behaving?    

"Did I say you could touch yourself?" He speaks up, monotone.     

His grasp on Connor's arm is loosened as no response is given, preconstructing just what he should do in his head. Considering his options, he fully could stay here and fuck Connor short-circuited into the mattress for Hank to deal with after, he could fuck him against just about any surface, although...    

Although he finds the riskier option more exhilarating, more worthwhile, even with a 31% chance of it going well.    

In a quick movement, he hooked Connor's arms around his neck as their tongues begab lapping against one another. He analyzed the thirium-based saliva upon processors habit, recognizing nothing but the substance itself as he's half-focused on pulling Connor up and having him wrap his legs around his back. He had no issues carrying Connor, as he  _was_  stronger than the average weight-lifting android. Connor’s weight was nothing to him; a mere feather in comparison to what he was capable of handling.    

He could break down walls with ease if he tried to, and Connor was well aware of that; more so than RK900 was.    

It was a moment that despite how quick, felt like minutes for the three. RK900 put no considerate second thoughts as he gripped the hips of Connor and fucked him onto his cock while approaching the doorway. Hank must have noticed too, because the fumbling of jeans and further increased heart rate in the audio processors of RK900 were clear enough to send a definite message in time for himself.    

Hank couldn't prepare himself anymore if he wanted to, given the thirteen seconds of time between Connor being fucked loudly into the mattress and Connor being used as a fleshlight before his eyes by the superior RK model himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hank ur such cuck material lol 
> 
> i didnt give rk900 a name in this bc.....Hh im lazy but i like the name nines (even tho...nier...)
> 
> ps beta read is for pussies:((


End file.
